


Still Standing

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [313]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Character Development, Gen, Missing Scene, Religious Conflict, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am not weak and I will not bow to these misguided fools.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Standing

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 10 September 2016  
> Word Count: 335  
> Prompt: see the Kazantzakis quote below  
> Summary: I am not weak and I will not bow to these misguided fools.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, taking place during the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I knew that I had to work with Sr. Greta here, specifically in the final episode of the series. It just made sense that she would continue to espouse her convictions until her dying breath, but I like that the doubts began to creep in when she least expected it.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"The only thing I know is this; I'm full of wounds and standing on my feet."  
\-- Nikos Kazantzakis

 

I will not meet God as a whimpering mess. I will stay strong and prove to these misguided fools that I am neither weak or faithless. If it is God's will that I die here for what I've done, then so be it. No one can know God's plan but God Himself. Perhaps my strength will convert some of them in the last moments. I will focus on that because focusing on anything else is selfish and wasteful of my remaining time on this earth.

They haven't said it yet, but I know I will not survive the day. I am merely a pawn in a much larger game that has been in play for millennia. I can admit that this is a blow to my ego in one breath, and concede that my ego is a sin in and of itself in the next. This is a case where I should be taking a page from Rutledge's play book. She stated that she accepts that she is but a small cog in a global machine. I want to believe she truly feels otherwise, but I can't.

Is it possible that my failure to save Damien from Satan's grasp is the reason that I am to die? If I had saved him, would any of this be happening? Would I instead be lauded by His Holiness and the cardinals who still believe that women are not the equal of men? Could I have changed centuries of patriarchy if only I'd been more diligent in my work?

Now I will never know, and I will die with that failure heavy on my heart.

But I am still standing on my own two feet, doing my best to ignore the searing pain in my side, and I will continue to do so until my dying breath.

I am not weak and I will not bow to these misguided fools.


End file.
